Born To Destroy
by Nitia
Summary: Aliea Gakuen has fallen, the so called aliens were just human kids, everything about Aliea meteoroid is to be forgotten and Kira Seijirou is off to prison. But a new evil is beginning, a new evil that is well hidden in the shadows of the world, a new project takes place on the Oki Islands of Japan. The M.A.C. project has begun. Rated T for safety, OC submission CLOSED!
1. I IT IS ONLY THE BEGINNING

_So I decided to go with another story Born To Destroy. I just had this idea for a while now, and with so much good and new anime my idea just seemed to expand even further. And because I feel just so happy today (I really am), I decided to finally post this story._

_Now this story will have OC and a few of them which you, the great and powerful reader, can create but NOT YET! All the information will be given in the next chapters. And in this story I will not do a separate story for each OC, but just a little data overview, which right now you don't know what I am talking about, but you soon will. _

**___Disclaimer: _**___I do not own Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go, Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone and Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy. I currently only own the plot of the story, the M.A.C. project and two OC charterers: Mizushima Takeru and Kyuzuku Yuzuki (more of my OC will follow with the story). Also I do not own any of the components of pictures used in the cover, I simply googled pictures and used them, it is internet once is out there it should be for everyone to use, right?_

___ALSO NOTE: This story is set in Inazuma Eleven: First few chapters are right after Aliea Gakuen plot line in the anime, and later it will be after Football Frontier International plot in the anime. So be aware of that..._

___Now on with the story... _

* * *

**IT IS ONLY THE BEGINNING**

"Aliea Gakuen has fallen, has it not?" A man in his 50 asked, he was tall and strong, with white short hair, and a mustache and blue eyes, he was a military man, he was a general.

"Yes, but…" A woman in her mid-30 started, but could not finish. She was small, weak, she had reddish-brown hair, that reached to half her back and purple eyes, she was a scientist.

"But what, miss Kyuzuku?" The man addressed the woman.

"Sir, I have the data that you asked for."

"All of it?"

"And more, I also managed to get the data, prior to the subjects."

"Really?" The woman nodded.

"Amazing, you have proven yourself more than enough."

"Thank you, sir."

"But answer me this, why have you done this? Why have you decided to help me?"

"Because, with the way the world is now, there can never be peace."

"I like your answer. Then you will join me in this "matter" further, as an ally and as an equal partner!"

"Thank you sir, I would want nothing more."

"Then let project begin." The man said to some other soldiers and scientist.

"Might I ask of the name of the project?"

"It is the M.A.C. project, or mac, it stands for Military Aliea Clones. I think that you will enjoy being in the mac project."

"Oh, I most certainly will."

Mizushima Takeru, a man in his 50, he is tall and strong, with impressive will and smooth leadership, with white short hair, and a mustache and green eyes that were screaming confidence, a man you didn't want to cross, he was a military man, he was THE general.

Kyuzuku Yuzuki, a woman in her mid-30, she was small, weak, but with impressive intelligence and amazing understanding of science and human body, with reddish-brown hair, that reached to half her back, and purple eyes that were fully of knowledge, a woman to be feared, she was THE scientist.

* * *

_Yes that is it for this chapter the second chapter in complete just have to change it a bit, but it will be uploaded some time next week. Also what are your feelings and thoughts on this story, I try to listen to everybody. Also I apologize for any mistakes and misspellings._

_And with that..._

___Have fun, goodbye or goodnight and Nitia is OUT!_


	2. II THE FIRST ONE

_Hi, here is the new chapter of Born to Destroy._

_****____Disclaimer: ____I do not own Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go, Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone and Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy. I currently only own the plot of the story, the M.A.C. project and two OC charterers: Mizushima Takeru, Kyuzuku Yuzuki, Shirosawa Mami and Hitomi. _

_____In the next few days I will upload the OC forms, so look out for that. _

* * *

**THE FIRST ONE**

**-A few months after the start of M.A.C. project-**

"Welcome back Takeru, how was the meeting?" Kyuzuku Yuzuki asked Mizushima Takeru.

"It was boring, really. Kira is soon to be released. And nothing more."

"That really must have been boring." Kyuzuku said.

They were walking just outside of the base, the base was located on one of the larger Oki Islands – Dogo, but the military or rather the M.A.C. project was located on almost all of the islands. Every island had its purpose, but the main base was on Dogo, it was called Mother Base.

"I trust that you were having more fun?" Asked Mizushima.

"Yes, we had a success." Kyuzuku said proudly.

"Really, I must see this." He said.

"Right away, Takeru."

They started to go back to the base; every time they would pass a soldier they would get the traditional military welcome. The Mother Base was extremely protected, so getting in would be suicidal, if you were the enemy. They approached the first door:  
1. code protected – everybody had their own code;  
2. eye scanner;  
3. hand scanner – finger prints, palm and back hand;  
4. voice recognition – name, profession, rank and password – everybody had a different password that had to be told and written.  
Inside between first and second door was a complete body scan – from metal detector to x-ray.

Behind the second door was the Mother Base, the main hall was split into four section, left – research aka the M.A.C. project, right – medical center, down – garage area with auto mechanic and armory, up – apartments, smaller at the bottom, bigger at the top with a simple placement of staff:  
1. first level - normal soldiers;  
2. second level – researchers of low status;  
3. third level - military of low status (2nd lieutenant, lieutenant, captain, commandant) and researchers of middle status (in command of a small group within each sub research section);  
4. fourth level – military of middle status (lieutenant colonel, colonel, brigadier) and researchers of higher status (in command of one sub research section);  
5. fifth level – military of high status (major general, lieutenant general), medical doctors and private teachers;  
6. sixth level – unoccupied;  
7. seventh level – marshal Mizushima Takeru, lead scientist Kyuzuku Yuzuki and lead doctor, expert pediatrician and psychiatrist Shirosawa Mami.

They made their way towards the research section which was the biggest section in research – clones. Other research sections were located on other islands.

"Currently we have only one, but ten more await…" Kyuzuku stated, as she looked at small tube chamber with many pipes and tubes stuck in, each chamber had its own three computers.

"Just ten? The material was for at least 77!" Mizushima was surprised.

"Yes, but each subject requires two dna strands to live. We figured this a few days ago, when we had our first big successes. We had many complications with one dna strand, so we thought of two, after all when a child is conceived it gets and needs the two strands of dna, one from the mother and one from the father. In cloning it was simplified we could use two strands of dna from two "fathers" or two "mothers", so we decided to go bold. And because that set back the material and finical stats are not looking great at the moment." She queued some of her subordinates to turn on the screen on the wall.

"So we went with the two captains, who would have gotten the Genesis, if not interrupted, captain of Prominence, Burn and captain of Diamond Dust, Gazel. The "product" is amazing."

"I would like to see this "product"." Mizushima added after a while of silence.

"Of course." Kyuzuku went to an intercom on the table. "Shirosawa, bring the child."

"Hai, I will bring her right after I finish the checkup." Shirosawa over the intercom.

"Her?" Mizushima asked curiously.

"Yes, I will explain as simple as possible. It's like math, think of it like this, male is a minus and female is a plus. If you multiply minus and minus you get plus, there for female, if you multiply plus and plus you get plus, again female and if you multiply minus and plus, or vice versa you get minus, and there for male. We also figured this last week and unfortunately or fortunately we can't have any effect on the gender, otherwise the child would die like the others. It really is weird and frustrating that we have no influence on the gender in cloning, makes you think more of the human body, and how it actually "choses" gender." Kyuzuku explained.

"Thank you for that simple explanation. And it really is interesting the human body." Mizushima said.

"Here she is general Mizushima." Shirosawa said as she brought a girl. "Would you like to hold her sir?"

Shirosawa Mami was a young woman in her 30, but very intelligent, she was the lead doctor, and being a pediatrician, she was easily put into the project. She had light brown hair that was long to the end of her back, with a few bangs covering her forehead, and deep green eyes that had so much care and kindness in them that made you wonder what was she even doing here. The reason was simple, to provide for her family.

"Very well, but the child is almost a week old." He examined as he took the girl.

"Yes, it is known that clones age twice as fast, but using two strands of dna, means that this girl now has twice the amount of Aliea Meteorite in her blood that just the one "father". And if you remember the video when Kira tested Alieas' growth… add that to two years already, you get three years." Kyuzuku said.

"Yes Aliea grow exponentially fast until its "maturity" and it just stooped. Are you saying that this child will grow three times as fast as a normal child and just stop growing at all?" Mizushima asked as he looked at the girl in his arms, concerned, angry and disappointed.

"Actually no." Shirasawa said. "May I explain?"

"Yes please."

"The children will grow faster, at the age of four they will be 12, but then they, or so we predict, will grow at a normal rate as a normal human. Clones age twice as fast, but Aliea will stop maturing in them when they reach maturity, meaning that Aliea will hold back that one year that they get from cloning." Shirosawa explained.

"I see. Good. Very good. What about their education?"

"We got the private teachers working on her already, the children get a lot from the dna of the parents and aliea meteoroid act like a storage device, so in these case…" Shirosawa started, but stopped as she looked at the screen where Gazel and Burn were and then locked at the child.

"So she will be a good leader with short temper and cold demeanor." Mizushima said more to him-self then to the others as he locked at the girl, still in his arms.

"Yes sir, she will be chaos." Kyuzuko said. "Also she still does not have a name and a code name; we thought that you would like to be the one who names the first one."

"Really, well then…" Just then the child opened her eyes for the first time in front of Mizushima and he was astonished. "Well what beautiful eyes you have, Hitomi."

"Will that be her name, sir?" Shirosawa asked.

"Yes."

"And the code name?" Kyuzuku asked.

He locked at the teal colored eye, which was Hitomi's left eye, put a finger right under it and said "Zene" and then he locked at the other eye, the dark golden one, put the same finger under that eye and said "Kali".

"Zene meaning beautiful in African." Shirosawa said.

"And Kali as in the Kali wife of Shiva, Hindu goddess of destruction?" Kyuzuku asked.

"Yes, it fits, does it not?" And just then Hana smiled.

"Everybody…" Mizushima said at laud that everybody in the clone section heard… "Meet Hitomi, code name Zene-Kali." Everybody clapped their hands. "I just know you are going to be a trouble maker." He said in a low voice to Hana and she gave him back such an innocent look he had to smile. "Shirosawa you are to take extra care with Hitomi and all the other children that will follow." He said as he gave Hitomi back to Shirosawa.

"Yes sir, will gladly do so." She said as she bowed a little and then went away with Hitomi.

"Sir, you can choose on the "parents" of the next children." Kyuzuku said looking back at the chambers.

"Let me do some research, I got a lot to choose."

"Also sir, the finical budget right now is low, so only ten more can be done for now."

"Thank you. Now off to work."

"Hai, Mizushima-dono." Everybody in the room said.

*Kira your precious children will give me the most amazing and powerful army that will bring new light upon the world. The first one was born, and with her chaos will follow.*

* * *

_Okay so I hope that was clear __enough and I know it's probably (100%) not like I made it in this story, about the clones, but just go with the flow._

_____Have fun, goodbye or goodnight and Nitia is OUT!_


	3. OC FORM

**_PLEASE READ BEFORE FILLING THE FORM!_**

_Okay here are the OC forms. I will put a small comment where ever it is needed. Also the data for Hitomi should already be up as well, so you can (and I do recommend) you check it out before you start filling the form. _

_Also note, I will be very strict with this, so no first come first served. Be creative, but stick to the rules. You can still theoreticly submit another OC with Burn and Gazel as "parents", but be creative. You can chose form this teams for the parents:_

_- Gemini Storm  
__- Epsilon  
__- Prominence  
- Diamond Dust  
- Gaia (later know as the Genesis)  
__- Shin Teikoku Gakuen  
- Dark Emperors_

_You have a lot to chose from, remember the gender system! (explained in the previous chapter) if you chose  
boy x boy its a girl,  
__girl x girl its a girl,  
boy x girl is boy_

_I will be expecting a girl with Reize and Gran as parents, because come on its a popular yaoi couple._

_Also PRIVATE MASSAGE ME THE OC!_

___****____Disclaimer: ____I do not own Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go, Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone and Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy. I currently only own the plot of the story, the M.A.C. project and two OC charterers: Mizushima Takeru, Kyuzuku Yuzuki, Shirosawa Mami and Hitomi._

* * *

**Name: **[please put the meaning of the name, also kanji if you can, otherwise I will put them in]

**Gender: **[simple female, male, no its]

**Code Name: **[Be CREATIVE, also it is recommended that they mach their personalty]

**Reason for Code Name: **[Yes please tell me]

**DNA Genes: 1. **[you know the drill]**  
2. **[firstly it is the original name, then their aliea name and put in their affiliation]

**Born: **[Just pick a date, but Hitomi was first so dates after 27 of July are recommended otherwise, their will be younger, and remember the age problem.]

**Looks: **[Just some simple looks, eyes and hair, body is not important. Also your OC is a clone, mach the appearance to the "parents"]

**Traits: **[I recommend about 5 traits, now this is their personality, again you are creating clones, personality should mach to the "parents" also try the same system I used for Hitomi, two traits should be from both "parents", one for each "parent" and one their own, they will develop it, but let it mach]

**Team Game Position: **[forward, midfielder, defender, goalkeeper NOTE: if one "parent" is a defender and the other a forward your OC can play both, if their both for instance midfielders your OC can only be a midfielder]

**Role in Group: **[what would you want your OC to do in the group, s/he can be the annoying person, or the fun person, or the calm... be creative if you do it wrong I will correct you and you can try again]

**Favorite Hissatsus: **[Yes should mach the "parents", don't put to many]

**Guardian:** [you can chose form these three: Mizushima Takeru (the general), Kyuzuku Yuzuki (the scientist) or Shirosawa Mami (the doctor)

**Favorite Hobby: **[yes they need something to do, it can be anything, they have money]

**Other Hobbies: **[same as before]

**Wishes: **[let me be clear, they are kids, they have wishes, you know kid wishes, like see snow or go to the beach, or kiss that guy or girl. And on the Oki islands it almost never snows so]

* * *

_That is all, if you don't know anything or your not sure you can ask me I don't bite. _

_The next update will be when I have all the required OC (10)._

_AGAIN BE CREATIVE! _

_______Have fun, goodbye or goodnight and Nitia is OUT!_


	4. III DATA BASE ON ALL 11 OC

_Hello, there! So here are all of the eleven OC clones, yes it took a bit long but oh well. At least there are here. I would love to thank everybody who commented on this story and submitted their OCs thank you, also I would love to thank my new best friend/sister Swaggy-chan for all of her incredible friend and support. Also I love how different are the OC even when one of their parent is the same with another OC, you will see. And know with out further ado here are the EPIC ELEVEN:_

_Hitomi: Nitia you forgot the __disclaimer._

_Oh right, hehe._

___****____Disclaimer: ____I do not own Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go, Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone and Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy all of the Inazuma Eleven anime and games belong to Level-5. I also do not own the ten other OC clones in this story all of the credit goes to the creators. I currently only own the plot of the story, the M.A.C. project and these OC charterers: Mizushima Takeru, Kyuzuku Yuzuki, Shirosawa Mami and Hitomi._

_______Also I will put the OC in the order of birth date._

_Now here is my very own OC: Hitomi - The First_

* * *

**Name: **Hitomi (pupil of the eye) 瞳

**Gender:** Female

**Code Name: **Zene-Kali [Ze-e-neKa-lee]**  
**

**Reason for Code Name: **Eyes (Zene [beautiful] for teal eye, Kali [destruction] for golden green eye)

**DNA Genes: 1. **Nagumo Haruya, a.k.a. Burn (ex-captain of Prominence)**  
2. **Suzuno Fuusuke, A.k.a. Gazel (ex-captain of Diamond Dust)

**Born: **July 27

**Looks: **- Left eye teal colour  
- Right eye golden green colour  
- Red Hair with white tips  
- Hair length: Short at the back, long front locks

**Traits: **- Natural leader (Both)  
- Quick tempered (Burn)  
- Cold demeanor (Gazel)  
- Arrogant (Both)  
- Innocent trouble maker (Own)

**Team Game Position:** Forward

**Role in Group: **Leader (captain)

**Favorite Hissatsus: **- Atomic Flare (Burn)  
- Northern Impact (Gazel)

**Guardian:** Mizushima Takeru (the general)

**Favorite Hobby: **Playing the violin

**Other Hobbies: **- Reading  
- Playing video games

**Wishes: **- Go to the beach  
- See Snow  
- Meet her "parents"

* * *

_______Next off it is Hayate - The Second, by Swag Giraffe:  
_

* * *

**Name: **Hayate (Smooth) 颯

**Gender:** Male

**Code Name: **Rushil (Origin: Indian. Meaning: Charming.)

**Reason for Code Name: **His ways with people

**DNA Genes: 1. **Touchi Ai, a.k.a. IC (ex- defender and ex-midfielder for Diamond Dust.)**  
2. **Tsumujino Touji, a.k.a. Blow (ex- forward for Diamond Dust

**Born: **July 30

**Looks: **- Short purple hair with three spikes in the front (styled like Blow)  
- Crimson red Eyes (shaped like IC)

**Traits: **- Sharp and alert (Blow)  
- Obedient (IC)  
- Determined (Both)  
- Good with people (Both)  
- Sarcastic (Own)

**Team Game Position:** Forward/Midfielder/Defender (no preference)

**Role in Group: **The Obedient one who doesn't give in

**Favorite Hissatsus: **- Coil Turn (Blow)  
- Northern Impact (Both)  
- Aurora Dribble (IC. Game only)

**Guardian:** Shirosawa Mami (The doctor)

**Favorite Hobby: **Painting

**Other Hobbies: **- Drawing  
- Playing the piano  
- Playing chess  
- Doing push-ups

**Wishes: **- See snow  
- Hug a panda  
- Meet his "parents"  
- To get a girl

* * *

_______Next off we have Toshiyuki - The Third, by ________Swag Giraffe:  
_

* * *

**Name: **Toshiyuki (Clever and happy) 敏幸

**Gender:** Male

**Code Name: **Sophocles (Origin: Greek. Meaning: Clever, smart)

**Reason for Code Name: **Intelligence

**DNA Genes: 1. **Touchi Shuuji, A.k.a. IQ (ex-defender for Diamond Dust)**  
2. **Kurakake Clara, A.k.a. Clara (ex-defender for Diamond Dust)

**Born: **August 1

**Looks: **- Longish tousled dark blue hair (styled like IQ)  
- Gray-blue cat-like eyes  
- Black-rimmed glasses

**Traits: **- Highly intelligent (IQ)  
- Sweet and graceful (Clara)  
- Considerate of others (Both)  
- Quiet and thoughtful (Both)  
- Loves to make puns (Own)

**Team Game Position:** Defender

**Role in Group: **The calm gamemaker

**Favorite Hissatsus: **- Frozen Steal (IQ)  
- Photon Flash (Clara)

**Guardian:** Kyuzuku Yuzuki (The scientist)

**Favorite Hobby: **Reading/studying

**Other Hobbies: **- Playing the flute  
- Cooking

**Wishes: **- Climb the tallest mountain ever  
- See a dry-ice bomb  
- Meet his "parents"  
- Maybe have a girlfriend

* * *

_______________Next we have Youta - The Fourth, ________by ________Swag Giraffe:_

* * *

**Name: **Youta (thick sunlight) 陽太

**Gender:** Male

**Code Name: **Anshu (Origin: Indian. Meaning: Beam of sunlight)

**Reason for Code Name: **He is like a beam of sunlight. A clueless beam of sunlight

**DNA Genes: 1. **Miura Hiromu, a.k.a. Diam (ex-forward of Gemini Storm)**  
2. **Kii Fumiko, A.k.a. Keeve (ex-Defender of Gaia)

**Born: **August 2

**Looks: **- Curly brown hair that is a little unkempt  
- Lilac eyes

**Traits: **- Always ready for a challenge (Diam)  
- Quite graceful (Keeve)  
- Sunny/cheerful (Both)  
- Slightly rebellious (Both)  
- Clueless/insecure (Own)

**Team Game Position:** Defender (preferred)/Forward

**Role in Group: **The one that gets made fun of a lot

**Favorite Hissatsus: **- Gravitation (Keeve)  
- Asteroid Belt (Diam)  
- Lightening Accel (Keeve)

**Guardian:** Shirosawa Mami (the doctor)

**Favorite Hobby: **Running. He runs everywhere, and nearly all the time

**Other Hobbies: **- Listening to music  
- playing cards

**Wishes: **- To see a movie  
- To pet a kitten  
- Meet his "parents"  
- To eat snow

* * *

_And the next we have Kouki - The Fifth, by Swag Giraffe:_

* * *

**Name: **Kouki (Shining happines) 幸輝

**Gender:** Male

**Code Name: **Kayode (Origin: African. Meaning: He Who Brings Joy)

**Reason for Code Name: **His cheerful nature and quirkiness make people smile.

**DNA Genes: 1. **Atsuishi Shigeto, a.k.a. Heat (ex- midfielder for Prominence)**  
2. **Sumeragi Maki, a.k.a. Maquia (ex- forward for Epsilon)

**Born: **August 3

**Looks: **- Dark turquoise hair with white highlights, styled in big spikes (styled like Heat)  
- Greenish-teal eyes  
- Pointy ears

**Traits: **- Talks in the third person, even about himself (Maquia)  
- Tough (Heat)  
- Energetic and joyful (Both)  
- Rushes into things (Both)  
- Clumsy (Own)

**Team Game Position:** Forward/Midfielder (no preference)

**Role in Group: **Comical relief within the group, extremely energetic, tends to trips, very clumsy

**Favorite Hissatsus: **- Meteor Shower (Both)  
- Gungnir (Maquia)  
- Gaia Break (Both)

**Guardian:** Mizushima Takeru (The general)

**Favorite Hobby: **Origami

**Other Hobbies: **- Singing  
- Yoga  
- Story telling

**Wishes: **- See a beach  
- See what a rainbow looks like  
- Meet his "parents"  
- Taste chocolate

* * *

_And give a warm welcome to Fuzen - The Sixth, by Jisl Kaiser:_

* * *

**Name: **Fuzen (Imperfect/sin/failure) 不全

**Gender:** Female

**Code Name: **Atsuhiro (Origin: Japanese. Meaning: thick and broad, rich, plentiful)

**Reason for Code Name: **A diamond in the rock

**DNA Genes: 1. **Fudou Akio (ex-captain Shin Teikoku Gakuen)**  
2. **Sakuma Jirou (ex-player Shin Teikoku Gakuen)

**Born: **August 3

**Looks: **- Light cyan mohawk-like hair  
- Grey left eye  
- Brown right eye with black scalera, hidden under the eye-patch

**Traits: **- Arrogant (both)  
- Sarcastic and cynical (Fudou)  
- Competitive (Sakuma)  
- Cares for others even though not always shown (both)  
- Funny joker prankster (own)

**Team Game Position:** Midfielder

**Role in Group: **The annoying child, finds it funny to make others look angered or humiliated

**Favorite Hissatsus: **- Koutei Penquin 2gou (both)  
- Divine Arrow (Sakuma)  
- Judge through 2 (Fudou)

**Guardian:** Shirosawa Mami (the doctor)

**Favorite Hobby: **Annoying the s*** out of others

**Other Hobbies: **- Completive duels  
- Watching TV

**Wishes: **- Being as awesome as her 'parents'**  
**- Watching the stars close-by (like you see it in Spain)

* * *

_And next is Leiko - The Seventh, by Amaya0Miyako:_

* * *

**Name: **Leiko [pronounced Reiko] (arrogant) 玲子

**Gender:** Female

**Code Name: **Katsu-Midori (Origin: Japanese. Meaning: Victorious [Katsu], green [Midori])

**Reason for Code Name: **Almost death and hair

**DNA Genes: 1. **Midorikawa Ryuuji, a.k.a. Reize (ex-captain of Gemini Storm)**  
2. **Fudou Akio (ex-captain of Shin Teikoku Gakuen)

**Born: **August 11

**Looks: **- Sharp dark green eyes  
- Green hair tied in a ponytail  
- Bangs on her right side with brown tips  
- The same red tattoo Fudou had in Shin Teikoku Gakuen, but on her right shoulder  
- Hair length: Till the middle of her shoulder blades

**Traits: **- Not a good leader (both)  
- arrogant (both)  
- Natural strategist (Fudou)  
- Insecure about herself (Reize)  
- Dreamer (own)

**Team Game Position:** Midfielder

**Role in Group: **A loner and the one who comments on stupid situations

**Favorite Hissatsus: **- Astro Break (Reize)  
- Lightning Accel (Reize)

**Guardian:** Mizushima Takeru (the general)

**Favorite Hobby: **Dreaming

**Other Hobbies: **- Drawing  
- reading books about strategy or about different wars

**Wishes: **- Her dreams to come true  
- To have good friends  
- Meet her "parents"

* * *

_And bring in the next one Kotone - The Eight, by SHSL Kirino Ranmaru:_

* * *

**Name: **Kotone (harp sound) 琴音

**Gender:** Female

**Code Name: **Arietta (Origin: Italian. Meaning: Little aria)

**Reason for Code Name: **Love for music

**DNA Genes: 1. **Kiyama Hiroto, A.k.a. Gran (ex-captain of Gaia)**  
2. **Midorikawa Ryuuji, A.k.a. Reize (ex-captain of Gemini Storm)

**Born: **August 15

**Looks: **- Red hair  
- Black Eyes  
- Hair style: Usually tied into a ponytail

**Traits: **- Hard worker (Reize)  
- Friendly (Both)  
- Kind and caring (Gran)  
- Serious when they need to (both)  
- Quiet (Own)

**Team Game Position:** Midfielder/Forward (no preference)

**Role in Group: **The calm quiet one

**Favorite Hissatsus: **- Ryuusei Blade (Gran)  
- Lightning accel (Reize)

**Guardian:** Kyuzuku Yuzuki (The Scientist)

**Favorite Hobby: **Reading books

**Other Hobbies: **- Listening to music  
- Watching TV

**Wishes: **- To see the whole japan**  
**- Meet her "parents"  
- Watch a love orchestra band

* * *

_Next it is Kenta - The Ninth, by by Swag Giraffe:_

* * *

**Name: **Kenta (has health and is well formed.) 健太

**Gender:** Male

**Code Name: **Xiuhcoatl [Pronounced: shee-oo-ko-ah-tl] (Origin: Nahuatl (Aztec). Meaning: weapon of destruction or fire serpent)

**Reason for Code Name: **Because of his lineage and his violent tendencies

**DNA Genes: 1. **Nagumo Haruya, a.k.a. Burn (ex-captain of Prominence)**  
2. **Barazono Hana, A.k.a. Barra (ex-defender of Prominence)

**Born: **October 24

**Looks: **- Purple hair that is wild and spiky  
- Golden eyes  
- Wears teal-framed glasses (Similar to Barra's goggles)

**Traits: **- Selfish (Barra)  
- Short-tempered (Both)  
- Fearless (Burn)  
- Rebellious/Arrogant (Both)  
- Violent (Own)

**Team Game Position:** Forward/Defender (no preference)

**Role in Group: **The loud-mouthed and argumentative one that tends to be violent

**Favorite Hissatsus: **- Atomic Flare (Burn)  
- Ignite Steal (Barra)  
- Round Spark (Barra)

**Guardian:** Mizushima Takeru (the general)

**Favorite Hobby: **Scaring people

**Other Hobbies: **- Fighting  
- Boxing  
- Martial arts  
- Napping  
- Drawing

**Wishes: **- To win a fight  
- To walk on a bed of hot coals in front of a bunch of cute girls to prove how awesome he is  
- To blow something up  
- To learn to surf

* * *

_And next is Yasuko - The Tenth, by XxEckoXx:_

* * *

**Name: **Yasuko (Peaceful child) 康子

**Gender:** Female

**Code Name: **Junko (Origin: Japanese. Meaning: obedient child)

**Reason for Code Name: **She does what people tell her to do

**DNA Genes: 1. **Saginuma Osamu, A.k.a. Desarm (ex-captain of Epsilon)**  
2. **Kiyama Hiroto, A.k.a. Gran (ex-captain of Gaia)

**Born: **October 30

**Looks: **- Wavy red hair  
- Black tips on her swept side bangs  
- Yellow eyes  
- Hair length: Reaches down to her shoulders

**Traits: **- Good Leader (Both)  
- Determined (Both)  
- Caring (Gran)  
- Sometimes can be greedy for power (Desarm)  
- Funny (Own)

**Team Game Position:** Goalkeeper (preferred)/Forward

**Role in Group: **Right hand of Zene-Kali (co-captain)

**Favorite Hissatsus: **- Wormhole (Desarm)  
- Gravity Point (Desarm)  
- Shoot Break (Desarm)

**Guardian:** Shirosawa Mami (The doctor)

**Favorite Hobby: **Taking naps

**Other Hobbies: **- Sports  
- Reading  
- Singing  
- Dancing  
- Playing Video Games

**Wishes: **- Meet her "parents"  
- Become an Idol

* * *

_And last but not least, we have Yukine - The Eleventh, by Neko-chan405:_

* * *

**Name: **Yukine (the sound of the snow) 雪音

**Gender:** Female

**Code Name: **Gris-Rooi (Origin: French [Gris], Afrikaans [Rooi]. Meaning: Grey [Gris], Red [Rooi])

**Reason for Code Name: **Hair

**DNA Genes: 1. **Kiyama Hiroto, A.k.a. Gran (ex-captain of Gaia)**  
2. **Suzuno Fuusuke, A.k.a. Gazel (ex-captain of Diamond Dust)

**Born: **November 5

**Looks: **- Light grey hair with some red streak and red tips  
- Hair length: mid-back length tie into low ponytail with bangs framing her face  
- Teal colored eyes

**Traits: **- Quiet (Gazel)  
- Friendly to teammates (Both)  
- Caring (Gran)  
- Natural leader (both)  
- Sarcastic (own)

**Team Game Position:** Forward/Midfielder (no preference)

**Role in Group: **Quiet and caring person

**Favorite Hissatsus: **- Ryuusei Blade (Gran)  
- Northern Impact (Gazel)

**Guardian:** Kyuzuku Yuzuki (The Scientist)

**Favorite Hobby: **Reading books

**Other Hobbies: **- Cooking  
- Stargazing

**Wishes: **- Have a pet wolf**  
**- Touch snow  
- Have a younger sister  
- A glance of her "parents"

* * *

_And those are all of the eleventh OC, its is a very interesting team we have here. And here are some of the stats:_  
_We have 6 girls and 5 boys _  
_Mizushima Takeru is the guardian of 4 OC (2 boys, 2 girls)_  
_Shirosawa Mami is the guardian of 4 OC (2 boys, 2 girls)_  
_Kyuzuku Yuzuki is the guardian of 3 OC (1 boy, 2 girls)_

_There we go, how do you like the team? Personally it is an awesome team of epic proportions. I love how different the OCs are, for instance Leiko and Kotone are half-sister by Midorikawa, and they are so different witch I love, Leiko is so much like Reize, and Kotone is more like Ryuuji, also the difference is visible in Hitomi and Yukine, as well, and that is what I LOVE. I LOVE IT!  
Tell me your feelings.  
Also what should this team be called think, and think hard, cus I will put in a poll later on with all the names I get, also these are Aliea Gakuen, well they are going to say that they are from Aliea Gakuen so think in the style of the epic 5 team name.  
Also I will soon update a new chapter a bit of a data report logs, to set the story to where i wish it, it will be 3-4 chapters, first chapter is the longest probably and will update in the upcoming few days. Thank you again for all of your support it means a lot, and with out further ado..._

_Have fun, goodbye or goodnight and Nitia is OUT!_


	5. IV REPORT LOG

_OHAYO! How are my favorite readers doing? Good? Great! Well it's raining like crazy here and there is a chance of floods. So that's fun :D! Don't ask. _

_So here is a new chapter like promised! It's a different kind of chapter and you should note a few things:_

_No. 1: It's styled as a report log of a sorts. But not as __official_

_No.2: I chose the year 2009 as the beginning of the whole project, because the first ever game was released in 2008 and yeah. So if you do not likey, me don't give a damn (please do not hate me)_

_No. 3: If ever in this chapter fell like that's too complicated and not too realistic... it happens in parts I was stuck for a few days and than my brain and over imagination got a war and imagination won..._

_No. 4: It's written by me, so me don't no to much about official report logs._

_No. 5: If I sound to overly happy in this disclaimer, It's because I listening to nightcore and I'm on a lot of pain killers, so yeah :P._

_Okay enaugh about that, I need to do this as well:_

_1. In last chapter are all of the OC-s_

_2. The OC-s may sound a bit (okay a lot) Mary Sue like. And there are spouse to, there are to be perfect killing machines (and Kenta defiantly is!)._

_3. I give you this objective in the last chapter but no one except miss _**Amaya0Miyako **_didn't do it! Witch makes me mad and sad and Nitia aint happy! Arigatou Ama-chan I love you for doing this and again I love it. LOVE it! _

_4. Okay so to the reference of the above statement: WE NEED NAMES! for the team that is, the whole thing is more described in the last chapter at the bottom somewhere._

_5. This cover has a NEW COVER! YEEES! Do you likey! _

_6. You have fun reading this._

_7. PS: I think I'm just going to skip the 3,5 years cus, my brain empty of ideas for report logs, so yeah!_

_8. Hitomi writes: NITIA DISCLAIMER!****____  
_

_9. Tushiyuki wirtes: There is a 99,9% chance this will end in disaster._

_10. Kotone writes: You insulted Nitia apologize._

...

___****____Disclaimer: ____I do not own Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go, Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone and Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy all of the Inazuma Eleven anime and games belong to Level-5. I also do not own the ten other OC clones in this story all of the credit goes to the creators. I currently only own the plot of the story, the M.A.C. project and these OC charterers: Mizushima Takeru, Kyuzuku Yuzuki, Shirosawa Mami and Hitomi._

* * *

**M.A.C. PROJECT REPORT LOGS**

**July 27****th ****2009 – The First success**

The First is created; she is put under the watchful eye of the scientist Kyuzuku Yuzuki and the doctor Shirosawa Mami until the general's arrival.

**July 29****th**** 2009 – The general arrives**

The First is presented to the general Mizushima Takeru, the child is officially named Hitomi with the code name of Zene-Kali; the child is under the protection of her guardian General Mizushima Takeru.

**July 30****th**** 2009 – The Second is born**

Hayate under the code name of Rushil is created, he is named immediately for his charming looks and hopeful wishes by the General that the child will be a good relaxing addition to the MAC project. The child is given to the protection of Shirosawa Mami, she volunteers as the child's guardian.

**August 1****st**** 2009 – The game-maker is born**

The Third is born given the code name Sophocles, his name is still unknown, he is put under the extremely watchful eye his new guardian miss Kyuzuku Yuzuki.

**August 2****nd**** 2009 – The Third is named, the Fourth is born**

Kyuzuku Yuzuki has proposed the name for the Third, Toshiyuki, the reason being for his noticeable cleverness, the General agrees.  
Youta with the code name Anshu is born, he is given the name due to being born under an interesting and rare whether phenomenal, sundogs, also the child also smiles a lot. He is put under the safe protection of Shirosawa Mami.

**August 3****rd**** 2009 – Double success, extreme electrical storm**

The Fifth is born, he is not yet given a name nor a code name, he is under the protection of Mizushima Takeru.  
The Sixth is born, she is born amidst an extreme electrical storm, the storm caused a power failure of the whole Mother Base, the emergency generator are immediately online, but due to this failure the child is born under questionable circumstances. The child is named Fuzen and given the code name of Atsuhiro, due to many speculations from the team, not including The Trio, that the child is cursed because of an incompatible mach. Fuzen is put under watchful eye of Shirosawa Mami.

**August 5****th**** 2009 – The Fifth is named**

The General Mizushima Takeru has given the Fifth a code name Kayode and he is named Kouki.

**August 11****th**** 2009 – The Seventh is born**, **a spy is uncovered**

The Seventh is prepared to be born, when an undercover spy stops the process, the child almost dies and is manually and forcefully pulled out of the breading chamber, Shirosawa Mami is immediately tending to the child. The spy is captured and is send to the prison on Chiburi, the General has instructed heavy security 24/7 and has announced that he will interrogate the spy personally. The child barely survives; she is given the code name Katsu-Midori and named Leiko, Mizushima Takeru has taken her under his protection.

**August 15****th**** 2009 – The Eight is born**

The Eight is born with no problems, she is put under the protection of Kyuzuku Yuzuki, the child is yet not given a name. Leiko is recovering; she is to have constant checkups to ensure that she is okay. The spy is not talking, the General has declare a stand still on the MAC project, until the situation is resolved, and he has ordered an all-out check up on all personal and all systems, the island in on shut down, nothing gets in nothing gets out.

**August 20****th**** 2009 – The Eight is named**

The Eight is named Kotone and given the code name Arietta. The enemy spy is yet to talk, the General has requested more effective measures are to be taken. We are 1/3 done with checking personal and only 10% done with system check. Kyuzuku Yuzki has brought up a proposition, of shutting down all systems for an effective and quick check.

**August 22****nd**** 2009 – All systems to shut down tomorrow**

The General has agreed to Kyuzuku Yuzuki's proposition, tomorrow at 1200 hours all systems will shut down for 12 hours.

**August 24****rd**** 2009 – Systems restored **

After a 12 hour complete shutdown of our systems, everything is finally restored, no viruses found. The spy still doesn't talk, the General is becoming impatient.

**August 30****th**** 2009 – Personal check done**

Personal check has resolved in two more spies, the General has ordered a upgrade on defense system. The spies are all in prison on Chiburi, they are starting to break the General has send them to the torture room.

**September 13****th**** 2009 – First spy has broken**

The General has succeeded in breaking the first spy, he told everything, and the other two will follow soon.

**September 18****th**** 2009 – The second spy broken**

The second spy that was comprehended has started talking. The General is pleased.

**September 25****th**** 2009 – Third spy broken**

The third spy has finally broke, the General is pleased. The MAC project will commence in a weeks' time.

**October 2****nd**** 2009 – MAC projects breading chamber broken **

As soon as the breading chambers were operational Kyuzuku Yuzuki was preparing the dna samples for the new clone, Toshiyuki was alongside miss Kyuzuku, she has said that the child was starting to show amazing intelligence and interest towards the MAC project. She claims that Toshiyuki can understand on subconscious level all of the background information of MAC project, he is not yet able to speak, yet he is showing signs of understanding human speech. He was able to completely break down the remaining breading chambers from the 03 interface computer of the ninth breading chamber. All staff is currently working on repairing the remaining three breading chambers, all three, Kyuzuku Yuzuki, Mizushima Takeru and Shirosawa Mami are shocked by the idea that a 6 month old could break down something so complex so easily. It seems that the children's mental stability and comprehension systems are far beyond the normal age of a 6 month old child. Miss Kyuzuku is working with Miss Shirosawa to finally comprehend the full mental stability of the children.

**October 7****th**** 2009 – Subconscious of the children equal to their dna parents**

Today Kyuzuku Yuzuki and Shirosawa Mami have determined that the sub consciousness of the children are equal to that of that of their dna parents, this has now further determinate that the Aliea meteoroid also acts as a memory drive, it seems that the children have inherited almost all of the knowledge of their dna parents, yet they can't accesses all of it, due to their mental states witch seems to be that of a approximately 6 month year old. Miss Kyuzuku and Miss Shirosawa have agreed that they will be able to access more of this knowledge as they mentally progress with age.

**October 14****th**** 2009 – Breading chambers repaired **

The staff was finally able to repair the remaining three breading chambers, they will be fully operational in 7 days.

**October 21****st**** 2009 – Breading chambers fully operational**

Today the breading chambers are fully operational, Kyuzuku Yuzuki is preparing the dna needed for a new success.

**October 24****th**** 2009 – The Ninth is born **

Kenta under the code name Xiuhcoatl is created, the child seems to be quite strong and big, the General is pleased and has taken the child under his care. Many claim that the child will be a nightmare, because of his lineage.

**October 30****th**** 2009 – Second in command is born**

The Tenth is born she is not yet given a name nor a code name, she is put under the care of Shirosawa Mami. She is considered to become Hitomi's second in command.

**November 5****th**** 2009 – The final Eleventh, the Tenth is named**

The Tenth is named Yasuko and given the code name Junko, she is a relatively peaceful child.  
The final Eleventh was born under the code name Gris-Rooi and with the name Yukine. She is put in the care of Kyuzuku Yuzuki.

**November 30****th**** 2009 – All children progressing normally **

All children are progressing normally and as planned, they all seem to connect to each other easily. Mizushima Takeru, Shirosawa Mami and Kyuzuku Yuzuki have all started teaching the children routine.

**December 15****th**** 2009 – Wishes emerging **

Today both Hayate (the Second) and Youta (the Fourth) have express to Miss Shirosawa that they wish to see and eat snow, Hitomi (the First) has also express the same wish with the General.

**December 24****th**** 2009 – Christmas Eve **

It's Christmas Eve as such most staff is going home for the time being. There is a party planned for the kids by Mizushima Takeru, Shirosawa Mami and Kyuzuku Yuzuki.

**December 31****st**** 2009 – Nicknaming **

The kids under the care of Mizushima Takeru (Hitomi, Kouki, Leiko and Kenta) have started to call him papa. They are calling the Doctor kachan and the Scientist okasama.  
The kids under the care of Shirosawa Mami (Hayate, Youta, Fuzen and Yasuko) have started calling her mama or sometimes mama Mami. They are calling the General otosan and the Scientist okasama.  
The kids under the care of Kyuzuku Yuzuki (Toshiyuki, Kotone and Yukine) have started calling her okasan. They are calling the General otosan and the Doctor kachan.

**January 1****st**** 2010 – New Year wish**

All of the kids with the exception of Kenta (the Ninth) have wished to see their biological parents.

* * *

_Soo did you enjoy? I hope so! Any who we be done here, I will see you next time..._

_But first:_

**_Hitomi (Zene Kali) the First – by yours truly_**  
**_ Hayate (Rushil) The Second - by Swag Giraffe_**  
**_ Toshiyuki (Sophocles) The Third - by Swag Giraffe_**  
**_ Youta (Anshu) The Fourth - by Swag Giraffe_**  
**_ Kouki (Kayode) The Fifth - by Swag Giraffe_**  
**_ Fuzen (Atsuhiro) The Sixth - by Jisl Kaiser_**  
**_ Leiko (Katsu-Midori) The Seventh - by Amaya0Miyako_**  
**_ Kotone (Arietta) The Eight - by SHSL Kirino Ranmaru_**  
**_ Kenta (Xiuhcoatl) The Ninth - by Swag Giraffe_**  
**_ Yasuko (Junko) The Tenth - by XxEckoXx  
Yukine (Gris-Rooi) The Eleventh - by Neko-chan405_**

_Have fun, goodbye or goodnight and Nitia is OUT!_


	6. Update

Okay okay, no new chapter yet, but soon, very soon... the reason its taking so long to write is quite simple, I'm working on the whole apartment that the kids are going to spent a lot of time in, just their apartment level. I'm doing this, because I have this idea of so many things the whole place, but my mind just went crazy trying to describe everything in words, so I decided, for my sake as well as yours, that I would be piratical to have a picture of the place just to help with the whole story. And the other reason that it's not being updated sooner I don't have that much time anymore, school is back for all of us, has been for quite a while, so I will try to update as soon as possible in the next 2 weeks, the story is allready in my mind...

Also I will update something for you to do as well:

The names are here, we have a total of three names that I love to death, so you are going to help and chose, I have created a poll with all three names but here are the description of what those names mean:

1. **Kotonaru Shurui ** (異なる種類), meaning: different kind, origin: Japanese, by Amaya0Miyako - AmaMi-san choose this name because the are all so different then normal humans, they are a different kind of human.

2. **Monadikí̱** (μοναδική), meaning: unique, origin: Greek, by Swag Giraffe - Swaggy-san choose this name for the same reason as above they are one of a kind, unique.

3. **Mira Rouge** (prononced: Mira - maɪrə), meaning: Mira is a real shooting star and apperantly can create new planets. Rouge as in rouge planet a planet that been ejected from the planetary system. origin: English, by Amaya0Miyako - AmaMi-san choose this two names sepretly but I asked her if I can put them togeter and this is a reason she came up with for each name sepretly I just put the meanings together: the shooting star Mira are in this case, scientists, who -like the star gave life to new planets- they gave life to the kids, who are all alone, apart from one another, wondering our world searching for a purpose, like the rouge planets are wondering alone the galaxy.

These are all the names we got, they are all extremity good and I don't know witch to choose, so help me, I WILL ONLY COUNT THE VOTES FROM THE POLL! REVIEWS DO NOT COUNT!

The poll is in on my profile. Again I I'm truly sorry that this is taking so long, but the next chapter will be updated within 2 weeks.


End file.
